


You promise?

by GrimReaper_181



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fights, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaper_181/pseuds/GrimReaper_181
Summary: Adora gets hurt during a fight and Catra gets worried.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 123





	You promise?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im drunk and its 1:38am so please dont expect this to be some amazing thing, but ill try my hardest.

A stray bot was caught just outside the boundaries of the castle, which led to Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer leaving safety to go and hunt it down. Catra sighed. Only two days into their "relaxing" break and they were already back into the heat of it all, killing rouge bots and having the possibility of getting injured looming over their heads.  
"This is gonna be so fun!" Adora said, her dopey grin on her face. According to her, relaxing was the worst possible thing that could happen to any of them.  
"Yeah! Were gonna destroy this thing!" Bow chimed in, zoning out into his own reality, picturing them standing triumphantly before the fallen bot.

The walk was filled with meaningless conversations, Catra remaining silent for the majority of it. Of course, they could teleport, but Catra hated it so Adora put her foot down when Glimmer suggested it. She smiled slightly at the thought of Adora caring so much for her that she would make them take the long way to the fight, even for something so meaningless as Catra feeling slightly sick to her stomach. Before she could even realize it, a blush was creeping its way onto her face, which made Adora look at her and smirk, her perfect little smirk. Not that she would ever tell Adora that it was perfect.  
"So..." Her grin was so dopey now it was making her blush deeper. "Why are you blushing? Is it cause of something I did?"  
"What? No, I-no!" Catra managed to stutter out. Real smooth, Catra thought to herself sarcastically.  
"Are you sure? Cause you seem a little... flustered." Adora cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously.  
"I was just-"  
"Will you two quit flirting, were basically here!" Glimmer interrupted, trying hard to stifle a grin.  
That made them both flush with embarrassment. Catra chuckled lightly in a sore attempt to mask the awkwardness that suddenly hung in the air.

as they walked up too the sound of mechanical clanking and beeps, Catra tugged at the end of Adoras sleeve, beckoning her to hang back for a second.  
"Hey, uh, Adora just be safe okay?" She said, almost embarrassed, at the own words she just spoke. When she finally looked Adora, the blondes eyes were filled with pools of love. Love just for her. The thought made Catra feel warm inside.  
"Of course! When have i ever done anything stupid and unsafe?" A million moments of Adora doing something stupid and unsafe flashed in her mind, but she just rolled her eyes and stepped into the fight. 

Catra leaped over Bow and Glimmer, slashing the bot, tearing it to shreds. She looked over at She-Ra, with a smug look of 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 on her face. She had expected an eye roll back but instead was greeted with a She-ra lunging her, pushing her out of the way, and taking the full blast of the bots laser beam. Catra watched her girlfriend get blown at least 50 feet away, smashing into trees on her, before laying unconscious as Adora on the cold forest ground. She saw a crimson liqiud pool around her, before rushing over to her side, leaving Bow and Glimmer to deal with the bot.

Worry, fear, and concern replaced every other emotion she was feeling. Sprinting over, she fell to her knees as she saw the scene that lay before her. Adora, unconscious, impaled on a tree branch, and blood. Too much blood. Catra felt her stomach drop as she barley heard her own voice among the roaring that begun to fill in her ears.  
"No, no, no. Please Adora. Please, i asked you too stay. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥, YOU PROMISED." Her voice cracked, tears began to slip from her eyes. Why did Adora have to take the hit? It was supposed to be her. Then her senses finally came to her. she checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Her breaths were shallow, and Catra realized she had to act fast.  
"GLIMMER!" She yelled, she heard a small pop as Glimmer teleported next to her.  
"Whats wro- oh no," were the only words Catra hear before she felt the familiar swooping sensation as they teleported back to the castle, leaving behind a dumbfounded Bow at the dead robot.

Back at the castle, Catra was left alone in her and Adoras room as Adora went into the medical ward. Fear was the only thing she felt. Fear she wouldnt make it. Fear she would be alone. Fear she would break. fear she would always be broken. Fear they would never get to kiss again. Fear they would never get to touch again. Fear she would never see that dopey grin again. Fear for 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
It felt like forever before Glimmer teleported into her room, which made Catra immediately shot up from her laying position, her eyes wide with anticipation, awaiting the news. She realized she was still clutching Adora's pillow, and immediately dropped it.  
"Well? Is she okay?" Her words originally intended to be snappy and harsh, came out strangled and broken.  
"Yeah, she's gonna be okay. She wont be able to go on missions any time soon, but i think thats for the best," Glimmer spoke with a small smile, oddly comforting in some ways.

Relief flooded through Catra, she let out the breath she didnt even realize she was holding, and flopped back onto the bed. She was gonna be okay, she thought to herself, a small smile crept its way onto her lips. But god damn, was Catra ever so angry now. Why did Adora have to play the hero AGAIN and leap in front of the shot? It should be her laying in that bed right now, not her girlfriend.  
"Is she awake?" She growled. She watched Glimmers eyes widen with the unexpected anger that was laced in the words.  
"Um, yeah, but you should really let her-"  
Her words were cut off by Catra storming out of the room and into the castle walls.

As she stomped into the medical ward, she saw Adora laying in her bed, clearly bored out of her mind.  
"Oh hey, Catra." She said with a small smile, and Catra felt her anger flicker at the sight. But the anger did not disappear, and she was in fact still very angry.  
"What the 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 was that Adora? You said you would stay safe! And then there you go, leaping in front of lasers at the first chance you get. Like what, did you need to play the hero card? Have you not saved me enough already?" She felt herself boiling over the edge, but it was too late to stop now. "What would i do if you hadnt-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "If you hadnt made it? ive had you back for like three days and i almost lost you! I cant lose you again, I cant! youve already almost died several times in the past, but-but this one hurt more for some reason!" Her voice cracking at the end of the rant, tears threatening to spill again. The anger had vanished, and sadness took over.  
"Hey, hey im sorry." her voice was scratchy, tears already pouring down her cheeks. "I saw that you were about to get hit, and my instincts just kicked in. I didnt want to seem like a hero, i was just trying to make sure you didnt get hurt. I was worried, thats all." she smiled softly, the salty tears still spilling.  
"Im sorry i made you think that you were gonna lose me, but you know im invinsible." She continued with a playful smirk, "I mean, ive literally walked the line between life and death 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 times."  
Immediately, she regretted saying that as Catra winced.  
"No, no im sorry. I-i didnt mean it like that, i just mean im still here. and im not going anywhere anytime soon."  
Catra smiled, the tears that were once threatening had now begun to do so, and laughed a watery chuckle.  
"Your such an idiot."  
"I know."  
"You promise your not going anywhere?"  
She watched Adora hold out her pinky. Catra laughed internally it was such a childish thing to do.  
"I promise."


End file.
